comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirk Vander Blume (Earth-168672)
“I've been dying for five years now, It's a miracle I'm not a walking corpse but with the help of the R and D of Blume Industries, We are on the verge to finding a cure for myself and everyone else who has the same disease.” Biography Early Life Kirk was born to Arjen Blume and a unknown woman (who was paid by Arjen to leave him and his son as he did not want her western ways influencing him). At a young age Kirk was considered a prodigy as he excelled in Science, Maths, IT and Music. When Kirk was 15, he suffered a traumatic childhood event when he witnessed a group heist robbers hide in his school and decided to take him, his best friend and girlfriend along with other students and teachers hostage. Then after an unsuccessful negotiation they were all murdered except him as his father managed to get a successful negotiation due to his wealth. Diagnosis When Kirk was 19 he started his own company, Blume Industries (Formerly the Blume Corporation). By 21 Kirk was one of the richest men in the world. After setting his status as a Genius, Billionaire, Kirk decided to give more funds to the Research and Development division of Blume Industries. Kirk started to help with the Deaf, Dumb and Blind but change the name to Deaf, Special and Visionless. Building hundreds of schools for Children with Learning disabilities and Physical disabilities. For blind people he created hearing aids that when they hear things they see a visual image but in purple and black. During Kirk's 22nd birthday he collapsed and woke up in a hospital bed strapped down and was told by doctors that while he was out unconscious he attempted to bite people, his pupils were dilated and that his molars had grew and become even sharper like a Vampire. After being discharged from hospital Kirk visited his father who told him of a rare disease that ran through their family and symptoms started at around the twenty-second year of birth meaning Kirk had it and his brother Wendell had 11 years left before the disease started to effect him. Batman Begins After months of research, Kirk realised that there was no cure for his disease and then it happened again his pupils would become dilated and his molars would extend and then began the nightmares. Kirk kept imagining himself killing people and drinking their blood Dracula-esque but everytime the dream would end with Kirk being shot to death by a hooded man. Kirk began working on a way to slow down his disease but to no avail. After meeting with his father he decided that the best thing to do was to embrace the disease. His father told him that the dreams weren't dreams but infact visons of the future. Kirk realizing what he had to do tasked one of his most trusted workers to create a suit that could withstand gun shots and knife attacks and a pair of goggles that could alternate between infared and normal. He also asked that the glasses be able to scan people and tell their blood type and be modeled after a Bat. Despite the weird request, the suit was created and it's creator was sworn to secrecy by Kirk. Kirk donned the suit and at first began targeting criminals who had been released. Leading them into alley's before killing them and drinking their blood. Quickly the news caught on to this "Dracula Killer" who was later dubbed "The Batman". But there were only so many criminals who deserved to die. Soon, Kirk ran out of victims and his thirst for blood grew more and more. Kirk was an addict and he needed his fix. He sought help from his suits creators Scott Palmer andWill Magnus. Magnus and Palmer said the best they could do with such short notice was locate delivery trucks filled with blood bags. This of course wasn't the ideal solution as Blume would be robbing people of the blood they needed. Trivia *In Kirk's native country of Netherlands his surname would be spelt Bloom. *Kirk's middle name is James meaning the first two parts of his name is Kirk James, which backwards is James Kirk like the captain of the famous Star Trek franchise. Category:Created by Red Average Category:Earth-168672 Category:Original Characters Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilantes of Earth-168672 Category:Martial Artists Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Detectives Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Body Control Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Antiheroes Category:Secret Identity Category:Geniuses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Smart Category:Intimidation Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Espionage Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Muscular Efficiency Category:Optimal Finesse